Amor herido
by Tomoe-99
Summary: Hiei se a marchado del lado de Kurama dejandolo muy triste, sera que algun dia estos dos podran volver a encontrarse para aclararlo todo.
1. Default Chapter

_*Adiós Kurama...* _

Nada tengo por ke te perdí,

No hay razón para vivir así,

Siempre yo quise tenerte y con tan mala suerte que hoy te encuentras tan lejos de mi…

_*Regresare al Makai para servir a Mukuro...*_

En silencio me acompaña un corazón ke en completo ya no da por el dolor,

Yo lo entiendo soy conciente de la tristeza ke se siente al perder una ilusión... un amor…

De amor se no me boy a morir, pero puede ser por la soledad.

_*Adiós Kurama...* _

Sin palabras, nada ke decir, mudo quede cuando te vi partir.

Me confunde mas este triste final, ke el desenlace ke nos causo este mal.

De ke forma yo te puedo explicar ke sin ti yo no puedo vivir.

Por eso yo vivo afligido, de muerte yo estoy herido, 

Ya mi cuerpo no resiste, sin tu amor yo estoy perdido.

_*Regresare al Makai para servir a Mukuro...* _

Solamente por ke ya no estas.

Ese amor guerrero ke me enamoro...

Y luego se marcho...

_*Adiós Kurama...* _

Ya no duermo por pensar en ti 

No hay gracia ke me haga reír.

Hay un cuerpo ke solo quiere tenerte y ke sigue esperando por ti;

Lentamente esta agonizando de amor, esta débil y sin fuerzas para seguir, 

Siento ke eras la esperanza, de la vida la confianza, 

Eras la única razón para vivir y ser feliz.

_*Regresare al Makai para servir a Mukuro...* _

No he podido arrancarte de mí,

Lo he intentado pero no soy capaz.

Soy esclavo de la soledad, 

Solamente por ke tu no estas.

_*Adiós Kurama...* _

Como quiero volver a empezar, 

He seguido pensando en tu amor,

Ven revive toda mi pasión ke hoy enfermo esta mi corazón.

_"Espero ke logres tus objetivos... acaso eso no es lo único ke te interesa... siempre TU" _

_"Adiós… Hiei…"_

Kochinniwa mina!!

Este es mi primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho,  En realidad creo ke no quedo tan malo como  lo esperaba, pero Ustedes dirán??

Por si algo le quería agradecer a mi gran amigo Juan Esteban, ke aunque no es un Otaku, no sabe nada de anime y manga, y mucho menos de esto de fanfics me animo a escribir y dijo algo así:  _ke le pasara lo ke había escrito ke le gustaría leerlo. _                                                                                      

En fin se  ke nunca pero nunca el leerá esto, pero sentía la necesidad de expresarle mi agradecimiento.

Onegai dejen Reviews no importa lo ke digan en ellos acepto de todo y si les parece mejor:  Tomoe_ka375@yahoo.es 


	2. Cap 2 Mientras mas te pienso

Hola!! Pues bien, miren aquí el segundo capitulo. 

En realidad nunca pensé en continuarlo, lo había hecho de un solo Cáp. Pero me entraron ganas de hacer algo de un poco mas largo. 

Espero ke sea de vuestro agrado y ke halla kedado bien el empate ke hice del primer Cáp. con este. Una cosa mas, no tengo ni la menor idea de la edad de Hiei y Kurama, así ke guiada por Inari_chan supongo ke Kurama debe tener unos 16-17 y como Hiei es menor a mi gusto le pongo unos 15. Pero como según yo, ya han pasado algo así como un año y medio; las edades son Kurama: 18 aprox. y Hiei: 16 1/2 aprox.

***** = Cambio de lugar.

"bla bla"= Diálogos de Kurama con otras personas. En vos alta:-)

_*bla bla*_ = Diálogos ke tuvieron lugar en el pasado. Recuerdos de Kurama:-)

Todo esta bajo el punto de vista de Kurama, así ke lo demás son los pensamientos de Kurama consigo mismo.

Y sin más ke aclarar.

**Cáp. 2.**

_*Regresare al Makai para servir a Mukuro...* _

No he podido arrancarte de mí, lo he intentado pero no soy capaz. Soy esclavo de la soledad, Solamente por que tu no estas.

_*Adiós Kurama...* _

Como quiero volver a empezar, he seguido pensando en tu amor, Ven revive toda mi pasión que hoy enfermo esta mi corazón.

_*Espero que logres tus objetivos... acaso eso no es lo único ke te interesa... siempre ocupado en tus venditas conveniencias* _

_*Adiós… Hiei…*_

Nuevamente este doloroso recuerdo... Es acaso que no puedo cerrar los ojos sin recordar su 'despedida'??. -Me cuestiono seriamente mientras trato de levantarme de la cama, mi cuarto totalmente oscuro no me ayuda- Hace un año y medio que no se nada de el... Y aun así su recuerdo sigue vivo en mi memoria... -Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios- Desde que regresaste al Makai a servir a Mukuro ya ni siquiera vienes para las misiones del Reikai tantei... Debes estar muy ocupado a su lado. -Siento una pequeña punzada en el pecho al recordarla a ella y una mucho mayor al recordarlo a el... 

Puedo ver por la ventana hacia afuera- "La nieve pronto lo cubrirá todo" -una legítima sonrisa se ha enmarcado en mis labios- Siempre me a recordado la nieve; su piel blanca y su 'inocencia' tal como la nieve... de nieve... y de fuego... Mi lujurioso Youkai... hace mucho que no es mío... -me recuerdo duramente- Me atormenta saber que lo perdí... siempre me pregunto donde están esos ojos que me deslumbran??  

-"Shuuichi!! Aun estas despierto?? Baja a cenar!!".

Kaa_san!! Me había olvidado por un momento que no me encontraba solo. -"Hai!! En un momento bajo madre". 

Mi madre me espera para sentarse en la mesa, parece preocupada.

-"Es tu cena favorita, espero que la disfrutes hijo". 

-"Si, se ve deliciosa, gracias Kaa_san". - le regalo mi mejor sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

-"Hijo que piensas hacer...."

Empieza este triste invierno que me hace recordarte... mas... y me pregunto si estarás bien??... solo eso espero... Que es lo que haces?? En que estas tan ocupado??... Te acordaras de mi??... yo no te puedo sacar de mí... Pensaras aunque sea un poco en la relación que tuvimos??... Sinceramente tú me haces mucha falta... –Suspiro en derrota, demasiadas dudas para mí gusto- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Fueron tantas penas por tu 'despedida'... quisiera que regresaras... amarga a sido tu ausencia... Si tan solo vieras lo que soy ahora, no soy el mismo sin ti...

-"Shuuichi!! Hijo, me estas escuchando" 

-"Eh!!... madre, discúlpame, me decías??". –K'so si sigo así solo haré que se preocupe mas por mi.

-"Hijo estas bien??".

-"Si, solo estaba un poco distraído... pero estoy bien". -No quiero preocuparte, espero que algún día me perdones por tantas mentiras.

-"Esta bien... te preguntaba que piensas hacer en estas vacaciones, no has pensado en salir con tus amigos??. Lamentablemente yo tendré que salir estas dos semanas de la ciudad y no podré estar contigo".

-"Oh... entiendo, no te preocupes ya encontrare que hacer con mis amigos" -Justo lo que necesito; soledad. Sin saberlo siempre me ayudas, gracias madre. -"Por cierto cuando te marchas??".

-"En dos días hijo; y ahora come que se te esta enfriando la cena".

*****

-"Adiós madre!!. Cuídate!!". - Hace mucho frió, espero que Kaa_san no se resfrié y que le baya muy bien. Ajito mi mano en señal de adiós mientras observo como despega el avión en el que viaja mi madre. 

Saldré unos días con Yuusuke y Kuwabara o almenos eso fue lo que te dije antes de que partieras, pero esta vez no te mentí, no del todo; tal como te dije encontré que hacer madre, y valla que encontré trabajo; Yumi me ha mandado a llamar, dice que necesita mis servicios, tal parece que estaré en el Makai por uno o dos días.

_*Un día de estos tantas mentiras te llevaran a la perdición*_ si, estoy deacuerdo contigo Hiei.

Es hora de regresar a casa o sino quien probablemente se congelara seré yo... y ahora no tengo a un Youkai de fuego para calentarme... k'so es que no puedo pensar sin que mis pensamientos me lleven a el??

*****

Y aquí estoy... en realidad la misión que Yumi me encargo a mi parecer no fue tan importante. Así que ya que he cumplido con las ordenes de exterminar a ese pobre Youkai podré regresar mas pronto de lo que pensé al Nigenkai; aquí hace demasiado frió...

No, no quiero regresar, no aun... Un paseo, si eso haré, daré un pequeño paseo solo para gastar tiempo.

Hiei...

Por que tenias que hacerlo?? Por que me dejaste?? Sentiste miedo de que mi amor fuera real, o es verdad que no puedes amar a nadie... Después de ser amantes por seis meses, decidiste regresar al Makai así como así y donde quedaba yo??... eres un maldito egoísta... y aun así, te amo...

Por que esperaste justamente a que yo abriera mi corazón y te dijese lo que sentía en realidad por ti... para marcharte... Nunca pensé que fuéramos a terminar así... solo dijiste adiós que regresarías al Makai a servir a Mukuro... palabras tan simples pero que pudieron causarme tanto dolor.

Mas sabes que no me retracto de haberte entregado mi alma y mucho menos mi cuerpo, de haberte tenido... de eso nunca me arrepentiría... aun recuerdo la sorpresa que me lleve al descubrir que seria tu primera ves y creo que la sorpresa fue mutua...  

Creo que si no te lo hubiera dicho aun estarías a mi lado... por que se que no fui solo una aventura tuya...

Estuve decidido a decirte lo que sienta por ti, ese era el momento; tu estabas en mi cuarto, a mi lado, entre dormido en mis brazos, pensé que era justo el momento ya que me sentía cada ves mas cerca de tu corazón. _*Te amo...*. _Te lo había aclarado esa misma noche después de un arrebato de lujuria de esos que nos gustaban tanto. Nunca quise estar contigo por placer, eso no era lo que buscaba y mucho menos quería que tú siguieras pensando eso de mí. Sentí tu pequeño cuerpo tensarse entre mis brazos, guardaste silencio por un momento para luego dejar de guardar tu rostro en mi pecho y me dedicaste una mirada fría. Me sentí morir, en ese momento no entendía por que te lo había dicho, sabia que te marcharías y no me equivoque; te soltaste rápidamente de mi abraso y te vestiste, pero antes de marcharte me dirigiste una mirada que en ese momento no supe descifrar... ahora quisiera pensar que era una mirada de incomprensión por tu parte... Luego de que te marcharas no regresaste sino para decirme adiós... y yo te deje ir... que dulce ironía...

-"Arr... ya basta de atormentarme... es solo una herida vieja". -La cual no a podido cerrarse, por que no quiero olvidar, y tengo miedo de olvidar por que me duele recordar... Es que acaso solo puedo pensar en el!! Maldición por que tengo que revivir a cada momento su recuerdo!!... tal vez por que aun lo amo y espero su regreso... 

Donde me encuentro??!! No recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí... o si, estaba tan distraído pensando en el, que... -"Mukuro!!" - Si mis ojos no me engañan esa mujer es Mukuro... y ese que la sigue es... es Hiei!!... Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no los había percibido.

Siento como mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte que llego pensar que amenaza con salirse de mi pecho... creo que estoy... estoy  asustado... k'so Mukuro se dirige hacia aquí; quiero huir, quiero estar lejos de ustedes dos... pero mi cuerpo no se mueve... Ella cada ves esta mas cerca y tu... tu te quedas donde estas, parado, mirando hacia algún lugar; te puedo ver de perfil.

Así de tanto me odias?? Así de tanto me odias que ni siquiera te dignas a dirigirme una mirada??... Me hiere tu comportamiento...

-"Kurama??"

Mi vista se dirige hacia la vos que me acaba de llamar. Mukuro!! Cuando llego a estar tan cerca?? Y por que su único ojo natural me mira con tanta dureza?? Solo muevo la cabeza en aceptación, incapaz de otra cosa con los niveles de emociones que recorren mi cuerpo en este momento.

Mas ahora me importa poco quien se encuentra a mi lado, toda mi atención esta dirigida al ya no tan pequeño Koorime que se encuentra unos cuantos metros adelante de mí. 

Has crecido en estatura, tus músculos son mas notorios, tu cuerpo esta mas desarrollado y estoy seguro que soy yo el único que se a dado por enterado de tus pequeños cambios, a excepción de algo de lo que cualquiera se daría cuenta sin necesidad de conocerte y eso es que tu youki que a incrementado notoriamente.

-"Oyeme!!". 

Doy un pequeño respingó y algo molesto aparto mi atención de Hiei para ponerla en Mukuro; quien ahora se encuentra de hombro a hombro con migo, mas sigue caminando. Su voz sonó fría y dura, esto me pone más nervioso.

-"Nunca pensé que ambos fueran lo suficientemente necios y orgulloso como para hacerse mas daño."

Me e olvidado lo que es respirar... que fue eso?? Fue una pregunta o una afirmación?? Que tanto sabe ella de lo que paso entre nosotros?? No entiendo que fue lo que quiso decir... 

Mukuro, Hiei!!?? Cuando se marcharon!!?? No los sentí irse!! Como puede irse ella así después de lo que me a dicho??

Me siento nuevamente desolado, perdido... Mala idea fue la de quedarme aquí. 

No tengo nada que hacer aquí, lo mejor sera regresar... y buscar algo que hacer…

-"Hiei..."

^_^

N/A: 

Hola!! Nuevamente:-)

Y pues como les pareció, es mi primer intento de un fic largo.

Por favor dejen Reviews diciendo como les pareció y dando muchas sugerencias. 

Ahh... Kisiera agradecerle a Lety, kien sin saberlo me da ánimos para seguir. Espero ke este tb sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias x los Reviews.

Tomoe.


	3. Cap 3 No es tan malo?

Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot. Tristemente aun siguen sin ser míos…

**Cáp. 3  No estaría mal.**

El amor es un arma peligrosa, es mas como una rosa; la mas hermosa de la rosas... Se esconde con la mayor de las bellezas para atraernos y obligarnos a sentirla y a tocarla... y una vez que logra su objetivo inserta en nuestra piel filosas espinas que no se detienen hasta desgarrar y sacar la última gota de sangre de nuestro cuerpo.66 Podría yo dejarme caer tras este ataque de sentimientos?? Quizás... Vaya que tonterías se me pasan ahora por la cabeza. -Se recriminaba con cierta ironía mientras miraba el pequeño reloj de mesa.

-"Waw, apenas van a ser las 15 horas". -Dijo al instante en que se salía de la cama con un notorio desgano. -Sera mejor buscar algo que hacer. -En realidad no le molestaba estar tirado todo el día en la cama, le molestaba el hecho de que si no hacia algo le daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, cosa de verdad muy mala si contaba que no quería recordar nada que tuviera que ver con "el". -Si sigo acostado sin hacer nada me saldrán raíces. Veamos que podría hacer almenos asta que lleguen Yuusuke y Kuwabara. -pensaba mientras sus ojos esmeralda recorrían el cuarto. -Tal vez podría adelantar algunos deberes escolares??. -se pregunto a si mismo con cierta duda.

En realidad las opciones que tenía no eran muchas, así que se dirijo hacia su escritorio, se siento en la silla y preparo los útiles necesarios para solucionar un taller de cálculo propuesto por el profesor.

Nada, había pasado un buen rato y la hoja con los ejercicios seguía intacta. -Mi mente parece estar en blanco... Que horrible silencio. -Se dejo caer contra el espaldar de la silla dándose por vencido ante la idea de solucionar el taller.

-Kaa-san... Esta casa se siente tan silenciosa; como quisiera que regresaras pronto. -Un suspiro acompaño su silencioso anhelo.

_Nunca pensé que ambos fueran lo suficientemente necios y orgulloso como para hacerse mas daño -_Que querías decirme con esas palabras Mukuro?? Aun no logro entenderlas. -Sus pensamientos empezaban a traicionarlo.

_Ambos hacerse mas daño. -_Las palabras pronunciadas por Mukuro seguían taladrando su cabeza- Acaso, el también sufre? -"No!! No, como pudo ella irse después de la importancia de sus palabras??". -Sus palabras sonaban desesperadas. -"Y el... El ni siquiera me ha mirado". -Esta última frase sonó bastante fría y distante, como si por cada palabra pronunciada se rompiese un pedacito de su alma.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. -"15: 25 PM...". -repitió dejadamente mientras clavaba su mirada en algún lugar del techo. -Las horas son mas largas, y peor aun, mi vida parece un infierno desde que dejaste tu imagen gravada a fuego en mi corazón. -Era algo imposible de evitar, simplemente no podía evitar pensar en el. -Mi alma en la oscuridad por ti suspira...

Se levanto pesadamente de su silla y nuevamente se tiro en la cama, necesitaba algo que hacer urgente. Dormir?? No, prácticamente no había dormido desde que llego del Makai, pero tampoco tenia sueño; Comer?? Ya había almorzado; Ver la TV?? La ultima ves que lo prendió, exactamente hacia una hora le había dado vuelta unas cinco veces a todos los canales y no había encontrado nada; Quedarse en cama?? Las ultimas 48 horas había estado hay, solo se había levantado para ducharse, comer y organizar la casa; Hacer los deberes escolares?? No tenia la mejor disposición para prestarle animo. Leer?? No había nada en casa que no hubiera leído ya... Donde estaban las misiones de Reikai tantei cuando uno las necesitaba?? Almenos habían quedado de salir todos juntos mas tarde. -la palabra "todos juntos" hizo eco en su cabeza. -"Claro todos juntos por que no?? Kurama no baka; Hace mucho que no esta el equipo completo". -Se aclaro duramente. -Solo necesito estar ocupado una hora y media y problema solucionado!!. -Se animo a si mismo tratando de darse animo.

-"Ahh!!". -Un buen bostezo se escapo de sus labios, se quedaría en cama el tiempo restante para que llegaran sus amigos; no le importaba ya pensar o no pensar en "el". -Como quisiera abrazarte de nuevo; poderte abrir mi pecho para que vieras lo que estoy sintiendo, para que veas este sentimiento que es sincero y va solamente a ti. -No se tuvo que esforzar mucho, simplemente el venia a sus pensamientos. -Hacerte entender lo difícil que es mi vida por que tus hermosos labios no puedo besar, déjame hablarte... Ven que solo quiero amarte...

Su cama parecía demasiado pequeña para todas las vueltas que Kurama intentaba dar en ella.

-Por que no vienes?? Quisiera decirte lo mucho que te quiero, ven a mi lado para que nunca mas sufras... -No podía quedarse en su cama quieto como tanto hubiera deseado, así que se dirijo al alfeizar de la ventana abriéndola. -Puedes verme Hiei?? Puedes verme aquí dispuesto a pagar por todos tus sufrimientos, puedes verme mas impotente y mas triste que nunca... Ven, regresa ha perdonarme la vida...

-"Oye Kurama!! Baja, que esperas!!". -Los gritos de Kuwabara lo sacaron en seco de sus pensamientos.

-"Apurare!! Vamos a ir a la inauguración de un nuevo sitio". -Por los gritos de sus amigos podría asegurarse a ciencia cierta que estaban bastantes emocionados.

-"Hai!! En un momento bajo." -No podía negarlo, estar con sus amigos lo hacia sentirse bien, era como olvidarse por un momento de su problema. -Si que se va rápido el tiempo con tan solo pensar en el. -A esta idea Kurama sonrió para sus adentros, a pesar de todo si era bueno pensar en el.

Podía haber pasado el tiempo que fuera pero Yuusuke y Kuwabara aun parecían unos niños, esta bien que el lugar estuviera sensacional y que se estuvieran divirtiendo a montones pero esos dos parecían no saber comportarse, en realidad no parecía ser tan poderosos en ese momento. Pero que importaba ya, los tres se reían con las ocurrencias del otro, se retaban mutuamente y siempre hacían promesas y acusaciones de que el otro hacia trampa o de que querían una revancha y en esa ganarían y cosas así, a fin de cuentas estaba pasándola genial.

Para cuando habían terminado de jugar en todos lo juegos de la video tienda, ya esta un poquito entrada la noche, así que los tres se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino hacia su respectiva casa.

_Oye, Kurama no te vallas a quedar por ahí _-Las palabras dichas por Kozuma al momento de despedirse volvieron a pasar por la mente de Kurama quien luego de despedirse de sus amigos se sentía bastante solo. -"No te vallas a quedar por ahí...". Se repitió risueñamente mientras iba camino a su casa. -Nunca me he quedado por ahí... Aun que no estaría mal hacerlo una ves, además no haré nada; tal ves solo de una vuelta por los alrededores; y si algo llegara a pasar ya estoy lo bastante grandecito para saberme cuidar. -Y sin pensarlo más desvió su camino totalmente.

-Cuanto quisiera escucharte, saber como has estado en la vida sin mí... Todo esto es tan extraño, tan nuevo, te juro que me sentí morir al ver tu desprecio hacia mí... Tu silencio me quema. Tal vez has encontrado una ilusión al lado de Mukuro. -Su mano derecha se poso instintivamente sobre su corazón oprimiéndolo. -"Yo no he podido olvidarte...". -no pudo terminar la frase por que algo llamo su atención; era un pequeño local, sonaba una música muy suave, el lugar en si era muy calmo y había poca gente en el. Sin saber muy bien como, Kurama ya esta dentro, en una mesa solo, con un elegante baso de cristal en la mano.

**N/A:**

Holas!!

Primero ke todo muchas gracias x lo Reviews y espero ke este tb sea de vuestro agrado.

Pues siento haber tardado para subir este capitulo, pero he estado peleando con mi computador pk no kiere dejarme conectar a Internet por lo menos cinco minutos antes dk se caiga la línea Es muy frustrante discutir con una computadora; sinceramente prefiero seguir con mi anterior rutina de  discutir con los lapiceros, libros, comida y hasta con las silla y la ropa si no hacen lo ke yo kiero, pues al fin y al cabo son míos y deben obedecerme!! XXD...

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, nunca pero nunca pensé en recibir mas de cuatro Reviews, es muuuy gratificante saber que hay personas ke opinan ke este fic esta kedando... eh... bien.

**Naoki: **Muchas gracias x leer varias cosas ke he hecho; estoy deacuerdo con tigo en eso d Kurama, pero en realidad yo estaría encantada con ke sea Hiei o Kuronoe kienes me miraran.

**Rakime-vh: **De verdad te parece interesante y bien redactado?? Me da mucho gusto ke te haya gustado y siento mucho lo d la ortografía, pero estoy tratando de mejorar, veras los cambios muy pronto. Oye!! Muchas gracias x los demás Reviews.

**El verdadero poder viene del corazón: **Gracias x los Reviews, siento mucho ke no hubiera kedado bien la segunda parte, tratare de hacerlo mas entendible. Espero ke esta si halla kedado mejor.

**Inarichan: **Ke bien ke te haya gustado y muchas gracias x el Reviews; discúlpame si e invadido tu correo con miles de preguntas, te agradezco tu paciencia  con migo.

Espero no decepcionarlas con los prox Cáp. Y que dejen Reviews diciendo ke tal esta kedando

Hasta pronto y un beso grandote.

                        Tomoe Y.


	4. cap 4 Tasukate

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot. Tristemente aun siguen sin ser míos…

**--"Amor herido"--**

**Cáp. 4.** **Tasukate**

Siento como si fuera a morir...

Los parpados me pesan y tengo unas ganas terribles de vomitar; a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados es como si todo a mi alrededor diera vueltas. Esta haciendo mucho frió...

Un momento esto no es mi cama!! Mucho menos mi cuarto!!... Donde demonios estoy??!!

Abro lenta y pesadamente los ojos... Hn??

Pero que demonios!!?? Que hago en un... en un bosque!!. Mi mirada se pierde entre las frondosas copas de los altos árboles, ja, como si ellas pudieran decirme donde me encuentro...

Tengo ganas de vomitar y la incomoda sensación en mi estomago no desaparece. K'su, soy incapaz de levantarme del pasto, ni siquiera puedo moverme.

Como demonios llegue hasta aquí??... Intento ponerle orden a mi cabeza, miles de imágenes distintas me invaden... y el dolor de cabeza va en aumento...

Creo que me quede dormido en este lugar, hace mucho frió... Pronto empezara a nevar y para colmo no se donde me encuentro. –Me quejo. K'so me duele la cabeza tal como si tuviera unas gigantes manecillas de un reloj martillándomela.

Creo que me quedare aquí por un momento más... Pero que estupidez digo, es decir no es que quiera quedarme, pero tampoco soy capas de ponerme de pie. –Suspiro. -Tengo la extraña sensación de ser observado. Bahh, debe ser una mala jugada de mis sentidos para desquitarse de mí.

Alejo esa tonta sensación de mi mente... Hora que lo recuerdo, anoche salí con Yuusuke y Kuwabara, Wow...

A mi placer sonrió, empiezo a recordarlo.

Las palabras de Kozuma... Imágenes de un pequeño local calmo y sin mucha gente, con música suave. De cómo me adentro en el, como fui a dar al bar del local, un vaso con licor, luego otro, otro, y muchos mas, ahora la música que en un principio me pareció suave, la sentía fuerte y pegada a mi cabeza, las luces comenzaban a dar vuelta a mi alrededor igual que la gente, las palabras pronunciadas por los demás se desasían en mis oídos y tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar e ir a buscarlo a él...

Lo que sucedió luego, no me es muy claro. Pero es mejor así, a decir verdad hubiera preferido no acordarme de ello... Me hace sentirme terriblemente mal... Que pensara Kaa-san si me hubiera visto??!! ... Ella nunca creería eso viniendo de mi parte, es mas, ni yo me lo creo, es decir, nunca me hubiera imaginado capaz de algo así. Me sorprenden mis alcances. Trato de ponerme de pie, otro intento en vano. Tengo mucha sed a pesar del frió del lugar...

Ahora puedo sentarme. Ja!! No me equivoque, me encuentro en un bosque, esta tan calmo, tan silencioso, me siento bien en este lugar. Una buena bocanada de aire para despejar mi mente de tantas nuevas sensaciones y de ante sala a un siguiente esfuerzo, dificultosamente me pongo de pie apoyado contra un gran tronco de árbol. Che!! Mi cabello!! Al pasar mi mano por el lo noto bastante desorganizado, por un momento olvido lo débil que me encuentro y trato de ponerme de pie sin ayuda, inevitablemente caigo al pasto, aprovecho que tengo ambas manos libres para tratar de acomodarme el cabello. Hay por dios!! No imagino como puedo estar, sera mejor regresar a casa... Hn... Pero seria mucho mejor si supiera donde me hallo.

Ahora puedo ponerme de pie sin tanta dificultad, y mientras trato de pensar como llegue "aquí" y saber exactamente donde queda "aquí"; quemo tiempo tratando de sacudir y acomodarme la ropa.

Empezó a caminar. Sinceramente cada ves estoy peor; hacia donde voy si ni siquiera se donde estoy!!... Haaaa!! Y como si hoy todo estuviera de maravilla la nieve a empezado a caer!! Empiezo a ponerse de mal humor. - Como diablos llegue asta aquí!! Juro que nunca mas probare algo alcohólico, Lo juro!!

Maravilloso, no llevo ni diez pasos caminado y nuevamente siento "algo" rebotando en mi estomago y la apreciación de los objetos al alrededor me da vueltas en la cabeza... Nuevamente mareado... Me dejo vencer del malestar y caigo pesadamente sobre la hierba que comenzaba a teñirse de blanco.

Llevo un buen rato de esta forma y ya comienzo a sentirse mejor, al parecer todos mis sentidos vuelven, no enteros pero almenos vuelven.

Sigo con la fuerte sensación de ser observado... Eso comienza a incomodarme de sobre manera así que trato de concentrar algo de energía; podía ser una presa fácil en ese estado y por ende no puedo descuidarme. Concentro lo máximo que mi dolor de cabeza y el mareo me permiten, aunque un poco lento pudo sentir un kit; al parecer bastante fuerte y por lo visto bastante cerca.

La piel se me ha erizado, cuando en un momento de lucidez el kit se me hace bastante conocido, pero aun no doy con el dueño de tal kit.

-"Levántate del suelo!!".

Me ordena una vos dura sin dejarse ver. Mi cuerpo involuntariamente y pesadamente se pone de pie ante esa vos, curiosamente no me siento amenazado...

-"No sabia que el "Gran Youko Kurama" pudiera ser tan débil…".

Me dice burlonamente la vos. Sus palabras me molestan... No solo eso es lo que me molesta, también el hecho de que no se deja ver. -"Quien eres y que quieres??". -Pregunto al aire.

-"Ja, que inepto eres Kurama... ".

Dijo la dueña de la vos mientras se hacia visible lentamente ante mis ojos.

Es... Mukuro??!! Pero, entonces eso quiere decir que me encuentro en el Makai?? Rápidamente ojeo todo a mi alrededor, sí, no había de mas, era, tenia que ser el Makai... Demonios!! Como fui capaz de llegar en semejante estado aquí??!! ... Y por si fuera poco por que siempre tenía que llegar ella, con su vos fría y su mirada dura y acusadora... Es que acaso no entiende!! Hoy no es mi día, me siento indispuesto, estoy algo molesto y la presencia de esta mujer me pone nervioso sin contar el hecho de que a lo mejor a sido ella quien me ha estado observando todo este rato.

Sin embargo guardo silencio a ante las palabras de esa mujer que me mira de arriba abajo sin perder su porte de arrogancia.

Mukuro... se me acerca. Anteriormente no tuve la oportunidad de hablarle, pero si él puede tolerarla creo que yo también puedo.

-"Nos volvemos a ver tan pronto Kurama... Probablemente aun me recuerdas, así que evitaremos las formalidades, sólo quiero llegar al punto en concreto, algo que nos importa a ambos".

Trato de sacarle lógica a sus palabras, pero ella... es directa. Como él, incluso parecen tener el mismo mal temperamento.

-"... Hiei... ".

Un simple nombre que automáticamente me hace olvidar todos los malestares que sentía hace un momento... Pero qué es lo que quiere?? Por que vuelve con lo mismo?? Qué trata de decirme?? ... Sinceramente él es tan importante para ella como para provocar que se meta en eso?? ...

-"No me hagas repetirlo Kurama, así que pon atención".

Puedo notarlo... A pesar de sus duras palabras, su único ojo biológico está triste. Oh!! Por Inari, ambos son tan parecidos...

-"No lo dejes solo por mas tiempo... No te atrevas...".

Eso es todo lo que dices?? Aun no logro comprender ninguna de tus palabras. Abro mi boca para decir algo, pero nada sale. Así que sólo la miro.

-"Ese mocoso siempre trata de verse rudo, como si no fuese posible lastimarlo... pero su corazón... aun está sangrando. Incluso más que antes. Ahora esta solo, Kurama. Y él también lo sabe, pero trata de reprimirlo y cuando lo hace su vacío crece. Un día lo consumirá completamente y tú serás el único que pagará. Así que si no quieres arrepentirte después, es mejor que hagas algo pronto... Él se encuentra confundido, y creedme, tu eres el único que puede hacer algo al respecto".

A lo mejor fue mi imaginación, pero me dio la impresión de que ella se preocupa más de la cuenta por él?? ... Luego comienza a marcharse y me da la espalda, como si solo hubiésemos intercambiado una conversación casual, pero no la era, al menos no para mí.

-"Él estuvo aquí... hasta que despertaste... Aunque no lo acepte estaba preocupado por ti... ".

Por primera vez sus palabras no son duras. Ella vira su rostro hasta observarme fijamente, parece estar pensando detenidamente algo.

-"No todo esta perdido... O puede que si, claro esta, si seguís actuando así... ".

Sus palabras me han dejado totalmente congelado y sin habla…

-"Para averiguarlo deberás ir con el..."

Quisiera preguntarle por que lo hace, pero aun estoy congelado e igual que la ves anterior las palabras no acuden a mi. Pero ella parece entender el mensaje en mi rostro por que me regala una extraña media sonrisa.

-"Yo podría ayudarte, si así lo deseas..."

**N/A:**

Holas!!

Primero ke todo muchas gracias x lo Reviews.

Nunca he estado borracha, así ke no se lo ke se siente; espero ke esa parte haya quedado entendible pk me base en las resacas de mi prima.

Sorry por la demora pero ando corta de imaginación... además ando con un desencanto por los fic que he hecho... están pésimos, simplemente malísimos.

No se como han dejado 13 Reviews si este fic parece hecho por un bebe de 5 años... a decir verdad pensé en dejarlo así, pero me parece peor aun.

Tomoe Y.


End file.
